Mi redención no eres tú
by Aldonza-Saitou-Hughes-Elric7
Summary: ¿Podrá Misao caer en la cárcel del corazón de un Lobo cruel? Misao x Saitou Lolicon Lemon. Historia de 2 capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

¡Buenas tardes!

Pues como verán ya me trae de cabeza poner de pareja a Misao y a Hajime Saitou XD. Es que bueno, son polos muy opuestos: él cruel y sarcástico y ella tan alegre y leal…¡para mí sí se ven muy bien juntos! (Como que no se nota que ellos son mis personajes favoritos XDDD).

Para las (os) fans del pairing Aoshi x Misao: Que quede claro que yo NO odio al Okashira del Oniwabanshuu. Es también uno de mis personajes favoritos de Ruroken, y pues la verdad es muy sexy ^^, lo que sí no soporto es que sea tan…¡exasperante! ¬¬ ¡Hasta parece autista porque ni habla! Tienes qué gritarle para sacarle las palabras DX

Me alargué un poco con la historia, así que sólo serán dos capítulos. ¡Y ya ando trabajando en el segundo! ¿Spoilers? Lo único que puedo decir es que va a aparecer Aoshi XD. Bueno, ya comienzo porque si no ya nadie me calla XDDD.

**D I S C L A I M E R S: **Los personajes mencionados en esta historia NO ME PERTENECEN, fueron creados bajo la autoría del mangaka Nobuhiro Watsuki, creador de "Rurouni Kenshin".

En este primer capítulo las cosas serán un poco subidas de tono, pero en el siguiente habrá contenido más explícito y algo sádico...te recomiendo mejor que si no te gusta este estilo de literatura, huyas inmediatamente de esta página y vayas a algo menos profano. n_n

* * *

**MI REDENCIÓN NO ERES TÚ.**

_¿Por qué todos los hombres se comportan como lo que son? Esa es la pregunta que me he hecho desde que tengo uso de memoria y razón._

_Cada vez que contemplo al señor Aoshi menos lo entiendo. Su mirada impasible no deja de desconcertarme. Parece que el mundo para él ya no existe._

_Desde pequeña lo he admirado y respetado…¡y también lo he visto muy guapo, no lo negaré!, pero creo que ha llegado la hora en que la paciencia se acaba…y se acabó el tiempo para él. Estoy cansada de esperar su ínfima correspondencia finita._

_¡Y luego son ellos los que se quejan de nosotras!_

xxx

Misao habló con Okina y le dijo que saldría a comprar algunas telas para ella y sus compañeras del Oniwabanshuu Omasu y Okon. El ancianote dio una bolsita con algunas monedas y dos o tres billetes de mediana denominación.

-Espero que te alcance con esto, querida. En caso de que se nieguen, ya sabes qué hacer.

-¿Poner vidriosos los ojos y mostrar cara de perrito regañado?

-¡Esa es mi niña! Y no vayas a tardar porque cenaremos más temprano. –dijo Okina dándole unas suaves palmadas en la cabeza de la chica.

-¡Nos vemos al ratito, abuelo! –gritó alegremente ella desde lejos de la posada.

xxx

Cuando llegué a la tienda de telas enseguida ví una pieza blanca con pequeñas flores azules…¡eso fue amor a primera vista! Por unos largos minutos estuve ensimismada observando y examinando la tela que no me dí cuenta pronto que un ladrón asaltaba el establecimiento. Pude percatarme de ello cuando el muy cretino se tropezó conmigo y me miró fijamente como diciendo: "¡Tú y yo estamos metidos hasta el cuello en esto!".

Adivinen qué hizo el bastardo, ¡arrojó su botín muy cerca mío y como la esposa del dueño no me conocía, pensó que yo era la cómplice. Para mi buena o mala fortuna, un policía pasaba cerca de ahí y la señora gritando como una paranoica histérica me acusó de complicidad. ¿Y el estúpido ratero? ¡Muy bien, gracias! Huyó cual gallina cobarde. Esa mujer vociferó tanto que ni siquiera me pude defender. Más confundido que atento, el oficial me esposó y me llevó a la jefatura de policía…¡se me acabaron las ideas y los recursos!

Al llegar al departamento policial me llevaron con el jefe encargado en turno. Era un tipejo gordo con una ridícula barbita de chivo y algo calvo. Me hizo un montón de preguntas y tuve que recontar los hechos, pero me miró escéptico…¡no me creyó ni media palabra! Ser Oniwabanshuu definitivamente aquí no sirve de nada.

Me encerraron y para rematar, no podía avisar al Aoiya que alguien viniese a mi rescate. Lo más relevante es que el policía que me arrestó me dio una hoja de papel y un poco de tinta (como para entender la ironía, ¿no?). Afortunadamente nadie me acompañaba en mi celda.

Fácilmente estuve esperando más de una hora a que ocurriera algo más o menos relevante. Ya me rendía cuando detecté un olor de humo ácrido y a la vez familiar. Tuve que levantarme para ver quién había llegado, ya que oí otra voz también familiar. Me acerqué a la reja de la celda y pude ver que era Saitou, ese policía demente que quería matar a Himura…¡y yo que pensé que había muerto en la batalla contra Makoto Shishio!

-¿Alguna novedad, Fujita? –preguntó el policía gordinflón.

-Se supone que yo debo debo preguntar, jefe. –suspiró irónico el ex miembro del Shinsengumi.

-Señor, hace un rato arresté a esta jovencita porque ayudó a un delincuente a robar dinero de una tienda de telas –reportó el oficial señalándome con el dedo.

Saitou prendió un cigarro de manera indiferente y volteó la mirada hacia mi prisión. Me miró por pocos instantes.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí, pequeña comadreja?

-¡Que no me digas así, ojos feos! –le recriminé. –Lo que deberías hacer es decirle a tus empleadillos que me saquen de aquí porque yo soy inocente de lo que ha sucedido.

-¡Cuida tu lengua, chiquilla! –terció el policía obeso.

-Déjela, jefe. Ella no es peligrosa. Que diga lo que se le venga en gana. –dijo Saitou mientras apagaba su fábrica de humo a mitad de consumo.

-¡En cuanto me liberen te patearé el trasero, lobo sarnoso!

-¿Pueden dejarme a solas con ella, señores? Le daré unas cuantas lecciones sobre cómo comportarse.

-¡Ya te estabas tardando en correrlos!

El Lobo se sentó en una silla y se acercó al escritorio y comenzó a revisar unos documentos. Encendió otro cigarro, pero creo que lo disfrutaba más que el anterior, al mismo tiempo que me miraba de vez en cuando de reojo.

-¿Acaso él será un maldito degenerado? –pensé para mí misma.

Pero al parecer no mostraba un interés particular en mí, por ahora. Yo seguía molesta porque no me liberaban y para llamar la atención hice bola el papel que me habían dado no sin antes escribí algunos garabatos. En una de esas le aventé esa bola de papel a la cara de Saitou, pero sin mirar la esquivó sin emoción alguna con su mano.

-Quiero que te estés quieta, mocosa. –me dijo a modo de regaño sin verme.

-¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así? –repliqué furiosa. -¡Ya quiero salir de esta pocilga!

Parece que dije las palabras mágicas…¡más me ignoró el desgraciado! No me pude contener y le lancé una trompetilla inconforme y sólo se limitó a clavarme su ámbar pero sombrío mirar.

-¡Eres una inmadura! Y se acabó la conversación. –dijo tajante al mismo tiempo que restregaba la colilla del cigarro en el cenicero vacío.

De un momento a otro el cielo empezó a nublarse. Lo pude ver por la ventana que estaba atrás del Lobo.

-Así que te agarraron con las manos en la masa…

-¡Otra vez! Yo no soy cómplice del imbécil que se escapó. ¡Oye! Tengo una vida propia como para andar haciendo esas payasadas. ¿Tendré que repetirte mi versión como se lo dije a tu rechoncho compañero?

-Yo te creo.

-¿Entonces qué esperas para sacarme de este lugarejo?

-Nada.

-¿Nada? Tú eres un verdadero inútil. Las batallas te dañaron las neuronas.

Saitou se incorporó del escritorio y se acercó a mi celda con una sonrisa torva. Ya no me respondió a ese comentario y sacó de su bolsillo un aro con unas llaves insertadas, sobresalió una de ellas y la metió a la cerradura y abrió la celda.

-¡Ya vete antes de que me arrepienta! –dijo entre dientes.

No lo pensé dos veces. Ya estaba por salir cuando tontamente me tropecé con una tabla prominente del suelo y mi cabeza chocó con la mano del Lobo (la que cargaba las llaves), y la argolla salió volando…y con ese mismo movimiento, pero sacando los brazos cerré la reja de la celda mientras que el aro rodaba lejos hacia el escritorio: ¡AMBOS NOS QUEDAMOS ENCERRADOS!

-¡Grandísima torpe! ¿Ves lo que ocasionas? –volvió él a restregarme lo descuidada de mi conducta.

-¡Cállate, ojos de rendija! –lo golpeé en el brazo derecho con un embiste. –¡No necesito que me recuerdes lo distraída que soy!

Quedé derrumbada por completo…¡yo encerrada con este tipo amargado! ¿Qué era lo peor que podría pasar? Como maldición se avecinó una tormenta eléctrica y un temor espantoso llegó a mí. De golpe me senté en el suelo y empecé a llorar como una niña indefensa, sentía mis mejillas húmedas y calientes por esa angustia.

-¡Te-tengo mucho miedo-do! –dije con un murmullo muy débil y con voz temblorosa.

Y en eso, el sonido estrepitoso de un fúrico trueno aumentó mi pavor, tanto que me aferré a la pierna de Saitou y dejé escapar de mi garganta un grito muy fuerte. Ansiaba con toda mi alma que me tranquilizara aunque las palabras fuesen vanas. De pronto sentí la mano del Lobo en mi hombro.

-Contrólate, que esto no durará eternamente.

-¿Aún si tuvieses las llaves te quedarías conmigo? –le dije sumisa, pero a la vez temerosa de recibir un _no _como respuesta.

Volvió a callarse, pero despacio se sentó al suelo y a mi lado. Aunque su mirar no me enfocaba, de alguna u otra forma quería calmarme. Otro nefasto trueno se oyó y rápidamente lo abracé. No pude ver su reacción en ese instante, pero yo no quise zafarme de su costado por nada del mundo.

Díganme loca o como gusten, pero enseguida me sentí tan aliviada…no era la protección ideal. Sin embargo, la calidez de su cuerpo y su olor a tabaco mezclado con masculinidad me tenían prendida de él.

-Supongo que no eres tan malo después de todo. –le comenté ya más repuesta.

Nuevamente sonrió, esta vez esa sonrisa fue más sincera, pero no dejaba de ser enigmática.

-¡Me gusta cómo hueles! –reanudé la plática. –No lo tomes como un cumplido.

-¿Qué va a saber una pequeña comadreja como tú de estas cosas? –dijo él por fin viéndome al mismo tiempo que encendía otro cigarro.

-¡Infeliz! Que ya no me llames así… -no evité reírme.

Inesperadamente su mano acarició con delicadeza mi mejilla izquierda y poco a poco iba acercándose a mi boca y yo le quité el cigarrillo de su boca y lo tiré ya afuera de nuestra prisión. Su dedo índice recorrió mis labios y a mí se me ocurrió abrirlos un poquito más y permití que su dedo se introdujera a mi boca con cierta cadencia exquisita (y eso que no me importó que no se quitara sus guantes). Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar…succionaba su dedo y él osó en tocar con su otra mano mi parte íntima para ver qué tan húmeda me encontraba

-Aún te falta, no dejes de ceder. –me dijo con un profundo susurro al oído.

Su aliento inundó mi cuello y sus labios probaron los míos. Lo abracé rodeando mis brazos al cuello suyo y la sensación fue indescriptible…esos labios que sabían amargos por el escandaloso tabaco, pero a la vez sabían tan bien que titubeé, mis sentimientos me estaban traicionando. Por un lado, quería continuar con ese placer, pero no aprobaba por mí misma que la pasión surgiera de este modo.

El nerviosismo me ganó…manoseé sin ton ni son los costados del Lobo y mis manos bajaron de súbito a la cremallera del pantalón…¡y pude sentir su miembro duro! Más nerviosa me puse, pero como por arte de magia el policía gordo regresó al lugar. Saitou y yo nos separamos de golpe, y claro, tuvimos que fingir que nada había ocurrido.

-Hágame el favor de abrirnos, jefe. Esta niña nada tuvo qué ver con el robo. –dijo él.

-Ahí bajo su responsabilidad. –declaró resignado. –Pero eso sí –dirigió su mirada a mí. –Te vamos a vigilar de cerca.

Volteé a ver al Lobo, pero sacudió la cabeza como diciendo: "¡No le hagas caso! Ya vete."

Todavía seguía lloviendo cuando salí de la jefatura, pero los rayos y truenos se habían esfumado. Corrí lo más veloz que pude al Aoiya, a casa a tratar de asimilar este tormento apasionado.

_Continuará…_

* * *

¿Telas?...¿EN QUÉ DIABLOS ESTABA PENSANDO? ¬¬ Misao ni siquiera viste kimono...¡ja, ja, ja! xD


	2. Chapter 2

_La luna es enorme y blanca, pero es una noche horrible porque el bosque se incendia. Yo estoy presa de unos arbustos ardientes que están alrededor de mí y cuando trato de acercarme me sofoco y las fuerzas huyen como el viento prófugo y furioso._

_Veo a lo lejos dos figuras conocidas: el señor Aoshi y el Lobo Saitou. Ambos se acercan entre sí lentamente, pero en una actitud de pelea. Noto algo diferente en ellos…parece que estuviésemos en la época del Bakumatsu. El Okashira con su traje de antaño y con el cabello largo y recogido con una cola de caballo alta. Por otro lado, Saitou viste su kimono blanco con rayas azules, propio del Shinsengumi y katana en mano a punto de dar el primer ataque. El señor Aoshi saca de la larga vaina sus dos kodachis y la batalla comienza._

_El combate es muy equilibrado y los dos despliegan con poder de sus conocimientos con las espadas. Súbitamente el Lobo le da una estocada mortales el corazón al Okashira…¡quiero ayudarlo pero mi prisión de fuego no me lo permite! El cuerpo del señor Aoshi se desvanece como el repentino de un rayo, pero con la lentitud del capullo abriéndose en el amanecer._

_Por más que grito mi voz no llega a él y mi impotencia se ve sorprendida al ver a otra silueta que se acerca al Lobo: ¡soy yo quien toma del brazo acompañándolo en su victoria! ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué la Misao que está al lado de Saitou parece disfrutar de la muerte de su líder caído? ¿Y por qué no puedo liberarme sin morir en estas hogueras?_

xxx

-¡Misao, despiértate! –sentí que me sacudían el hombro pero no presté atención –¡Ya el sol está muy arriba en el cielo!

-¡Ya, Omasu! –gruñí al mismo tiempo que manoseaba sin darle a mi objetivo: la otra mano de mi molesta compañera.

-¿Tuviste una mala noche o qué? Estás empapada de sudor y tu futón también está húmedo.

Tenía ella razón en ambos aspectos. Esa pesadilla fue terrible y yo pienso que por la impresión transpiré como nunca.

-¿Tienes calentura? –volvió a preguntarme mientras tocaba mi frente. –A lo mejor la lluvia de ayer no te cayó bien.

-¡No te apures, no me siento rara, más de lo que ya soy! –exclamé muy segura de mí misma mientras me cambiaba de ropa.

-Me imagino que amaneciste con apetito. Ya vamos al comedor. Okon preparó tsukemono.

-¡Puaj! –hice una mueca de repulsión. –No es por nada, pero Okon no cocina muy bien…hasta el abuelo lo haría mejor. ¿Hay arroz al vapor?

-Sí.

-Entonces yo haré unas bolas y con eso tendré a mi panza ocupada por un buen rato. –palmeé mis manos y me dirigí rápidamente a la cocina.

Cuando terminé de tomar mis sagrados alimentos, bebí un poco de té frío y salí al jardín a tomar un poco de sol. Aún seguía intrigada por el sueño de anoche, pero la verdad no quería seguirme rompiendo la cabeza por descifrar el significado de eso.

-Lamento interrumpir tu meditación, Misao, pero hay un aviso importante. –apareció Shiro. –Okashira y Okina van a hacer una junta y tenemos que estar presentes.

-Está bien, gracias por informarme. Voy enseguida.

Llegué al dojou y ahí estaban todos: Kuro, Omasu, Okon, Okina y el señor Aoshi. Shiro llegó un poco después que yo. Él y Kuro eran los únicos que portaban el uniforme ninja de los Oniwabanshuu y por alguna razón desconocida el señor Aoshi no vestía su larga, amarilla y extraña gabardina

-Estamos reunidos aquí porque Aoshi va a decirnos unas cuantas cosas. –comenzó a hablar el abuelo en un tono un poco solemne.

-"¿Unas cuantas cosas?" –repetí para mis adentros. –¡Qué gran noticia entonces!

El lugar enmudeció por unos segundos pero me parecieron larguísimos. En cuanto el señor Aoshi abrió la boca lo miré y le presté toda mi atención. ¡Rayos! Comprendan que esto es histórico.

-Por los hechos acontecidos anteriormente quiero disculparme por todos mis desplantes. De aquí en adelante las cosas tomarán el mismo camino de antes, pero con más tranquilidad.

Todos asintieron. Yo aún no daba crédito del discurso.

-Me enteré también que alguien, tiempo atrás, tomó mi lugar y lo hizo bastante bien. –después sus ojos me ubicaron y se encontraron con los míos.

-¡Jo, jo! ¡Y vaya que lo hizo bien! –rió el abuelo un tanto orgulloso. –Yo confiaré en ella si llegase a suceder eso de nuevo.

-Usted sabe que yo daría mi propia vida por el Oniwabanshuu, señor Aoshi. –incliné mi cabeza con ademán respetuoso de reverencia.

Él imitó mi movimiento y finalmente concluyó con unas breves frases más.

-El tiempo no es una condena, es sólo el periodo en que todos debemos pasar y recorrerlo conforme a las circunstancias. –terminó la sesión, se levantó y se fue del dojou sin apuro.

-Como que no te la crees aún, Misao. –comentó Okon dirigiéndose al patio.

-¡Ah! Bueno, tarde pero al fin está viendo todos nuestros progresos.

-Yo creo más bien que Okashira ya siente algo por ti. –aventuró Omasu.

Yo me petrifiqué. ¿Y si era cierto lo que dijo? ¡Bah! El señor Aoshi no tiene por qué andar dando explicaciones en cado de que en verdad fueran así las cosas. No me siento mejor sólo porque él se haya dignado a mirarme, pero tampoco es algo para ponerme mal.

Transcurrieron algunas semanas y pasaron sin relevancia. Algunas veces, eso sí, pasaba ocasionalmente por el departamento de policía y buscaba con los ojos la figura espigada en la ventana más alta. Sólo una vez lo ví contemplando a través de ella. Ignoro si me vio, tal vez no porque pasé rápido e iba acompañada de Okina.

Estoy consciente de mis sentimientos, pero odio que choquen entre sí…y por ahora mi corazón se concentró en el Lobo. No sé por qué sucedió así. En esa lluviosa tarde en aquel instante todo pasó tan rápido y no asentaba las ideas. Y ahora que la serenidad se hallaba en mí, tengo más dudas todavía…¿será esto normal? Debe ser a causa de la edad, mi propia edad, supongo. Pero también asumo que a pesar de esto, quiero volverlo a ver aunque sea por cinco minutos.

Una buena noche nos disponíamos todos a descansar. Yo me asomé por la ventana y el cielo negro adornado por las estrellas y por una gran luna llena me inspiró. Después de un rato, me dirigí a mi futón y en esas estaba cuando oí unos pasos apresurados y firmes…eran los del abuelo.

-¡Hija mía! Aoshi está enfermo. Tiene la temperatura alta, pero está soporoso.

-¿Eso es grave? –pregunté asustada.

-Un poco, si aumenta más la temperatura puede quedarse inconsciente y ahí sí que sería peligroso. Ya mandé a Kuro a que busque al doctor Miyazaki y Omasu y Okon ayudan a enfriar su cuerpo con lienzos mojados y fríos.

-¡Pero el doctor está a media hora de camino!

-¡Lo sé! Pero no queda de otra. A menos que…

-¿Que qué?

-Misao, tú eres veloz y ágil. Quiero que vayas al bosque a buscar sauco. Con eso podríamos mientras hacer que sude en el tiempo que llegue Miyazaki.

Me vestí como pude. Ya me iba cuando el abuelo me advirtió que esos parajes eran más oscuros que una cueva.

-¡No hay tal! Iré lo más rápido posible por esas hierbas. Tú encárgate del señor Aoshi.

Ya ni me pude fijar qué hora era, pero por lo menos sé que aún no es medianoche. Me interné en el bosque y gracias a la potente luz de luna podía distinguir las diferentes plantas silvestres para poder llevar el dichoso sauco que requería el señor Aoshi como paliativo de emergencia.

¡Maravilloso! El maldito sauco no aparecía y comenzaba a desesperarme…pero también escuché unos sonidos leves pero cercanos a mí. Volteé y nada había, aún así algo o alguien me acechaba. Arrojé sin fijarme una kunai, y se oyó como si hubiese chocado contra algo metálico. Una terrible curiosidad me asaltó, pero ahora no era el momento de distracciones…tenía que hallar las plantas. En un instante sentí una presencia detrás mío y no tuve tiempo e ver qué o quién era, sólo vi que mi boca y nariz eran cubiertos por un paño impregnado de un aroma adormecedor…las fuerzas me abandonaron y ni tampoco tuve tiempo para pensar.

Desperté y creí que habían pasado siglos. Abrí mis ojos y no reconocí de momento mi ubicación. Enseguida pude percibir un olor de lo más familiar: humo de cigarro.

-Pensé que despertarías hasta el día siguiente, niña. –dijo Saitou mientras me miraba y fumaba como si nada de importase.

Poco a poco noté que mis brazos los sentía acalambrados y mis muñecas estaban adoloridas. Giré la cabeza a los lados y aterrorizada me di cuenta que estaba encadenada a un árbol…solté un grito ahogado.

-¡Descuida, mocosa! No te voy a entretener por mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer, cabrón bastardo? –le grité con valentía, pero por dentro estaba que me moría de pavor.

-Ese no es un lenguaje propio de una señorita. Y por eso tendré que castigarte.

Su mano derecha acarició mi cabeza y acercó su cuerpo, para ser más precisos, su zona pélvica a mi rostro. La cremallera estaba peligrosamente cerca de mi boca, pero pronto desistió a la idea

Así de la nada empezó a rasgar mis ropas con sus manos y con las mismas toquetearon mi cuerpo desnudo. El pánico volvió a apoderarse de mí, me limité a sollozar como una estúpida, impotente.

-¡Eso es! Así me gusta que estés, calladita. –decía el cruel Lobo al mismo tiempo que me susurraba al oído y so mano rodeaba mi cuello, apretándolo levemente.

Empecé a recordar el sueño que había tenido posteriormente al encierro que pasé con él. El fuego que me rodeaba era el miedo que tenía de perder al señor Aoshi, pero lo que no podía desentrañar es ese rato por qué yo estaba al lado de Saitou.

Todo me estaba dando vueltas y tanta repulsión me daba náuseas…él lentamente trataba de abrirme las piernas mientras que yo hacía un esfuerzo titánico por mantenerme firme. La sangre golpeaba sin piedad mi cabeza. Como de una manera u otra seguía mi postura negativa, por fin el Lobo estaba perdiendo la paciencia…apretó con la mano de tajo mi cuello y con un súbito movimiento consiguió su cometido: mi sexo abierto.

-Te dije que no te ocuparía mucho tiempo. Obedéceme y evítame que te haga más daño. –dijo mientras bajaba la cremallera del pantalón.

Su abrazo fue devastador y acabó con la poca fuerza que hubo en mí. Lamía y mordisqueaba mi cuello, mis pechos al mismo tiempo que me penetraba como si no me tomara en cuenta. Me sentía morir. Cada embiste brusco era el comienzo del fin…cómo deseaba que me hubiese matado. Ahora estaba sometida y atrapada, nadie, absolutamente nadie me iba a rescatar de sus fauces. Pronto sentí el líquido blanquecino que salía violentamente de su miembro dentro de mí sin ninguna tregua, el dolor era inmenso, tanto que ya ni gritaba ni gemía inconforme por ese acto de satisfacción animal de lujuria inmisericorde.

Lloré tanto que mis ojos se negaron a derramar una lágrima más. Todo había acabado. Saitou tranquilamente se acomodó su cremallera a la posición normal y me liberó de las cadenas. Después su mano quiso acariciar mi rostro, pero con un giro lento desvié mi cara. No volvió a insistir.

-Te traje estas vestimentas. Son lo bastantes parecidas a tu ropa ninja.

-¿De todos modos ibas a hacerme esto? –murmuré, pero él oyó perfectamente.

-Vístete pronto, necesitas esa planta para tu señor.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

-Podría ser intuición, o qué sé yo.

Poco a poco recuperaba mis fuerzas y desobedecí nuevamente: ahora yo era la lo abrazaba…me aferré a su cintura y a su espalda y comencé a sentirme húmeda, quería que me hiciera suya otra vez. Él me miró con cara de "¿Y esta loca qué?". Yo estaba más que segura de lo que deseaba.

-Estoy mojada y excitada. En verdad sería un crimen que me dejaras así… -volví a susurrar. –¡Esta vez trátame mejor!

Dudó por unos instantes, pero me dio un beso apasionado.

-¡Qué salvaje me porté! –dijo sarcásticamente. –Debí haber sido un poco más sutil.

Nuestros cuerpos se acercaron al pasto frío pero suave. De nuevo él me sometió, pero el sentimiento de miedo y dolor se difuminaron por el encanto de la noche. Su boca recorría mi cuerpo y su lengua exploraba los poros de mi piel y bajaba cada vez más. Cuando su cabeza se halló frente de mi intimidad la besó con cierta ternura, pero no conforme, comenzó a lamer juguetonamente hasta que sentí su lengua dentro de mí. Solté un gemido notable y me humedecí aún más. Me senté y le bajé su cierre, tomé su masculinidad erecta y caliente y la acerqué a mi sexo. Tuve que abrirme un poco para darle paso a su pasión para que se complementara con la mía…todo era como desde ese frenesí vespertino que tuvimos. Ya sus embistes eran más pausados y les correspondí con jadeos fáciles…su esencia al final me envolvió y me quedé fascinada y extasiada.

Acabamos abrazados, pero me lo quité de encima aventándolo porque recordé repentinamente del señor Aoshi y del sauco. Me vestí rápidamente y el Lobo me observaba mientras encendía otro cigarro.

-¡Soy una perra! A estas alturas el señor Aoshi debe de estar muerto y yo contigo. –resollé angustiada.

-Nadie a fallecido en estado soporoso. Bueno, lo único que puedo hacer es escoltarte hasta la entrada a Kyoto.

-¡Vámonos como rayo! ¿Ya es medianoche?

-No, aún no, peor no creo que falte mucho.

A la entrada de la ciudad nos miramos fijamente, sólo el viento fue nuestro testigo.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver? –le pregunté.

-Tal vez no. Yo viajaré en los próximos días.

-¿A dónde irás?

-A Sapporo. Iré a una misión encubierto.

-¡Ah, ya veo! –suspiré un poco decepcionada.

-Es mejor que ya no nos volvamos a ver. Tú ya tienes a alguien. Quizá no sea el mejor de los hombres, pero él te estima mucho. Yo también tengo a alguien… -enmudeció tras dar la última bocanada del humo del cigarro.

-Supongo que tienes razón.

-Eres una comadreja especial, no cambies nunca. –dijo él mientras me besaba la frente. -¡Y perdóname!

Sonreí y me fui ya al Aoiya.

Al amanecer desperté adolorida, mis muslos y espalda eran los más resentidos. Cuando llegué, Okina había preparado el agua para hervir la planta y el doctor llegó pocos minutos después que yo. Por el resto de la noche estuve velando por el señor Aoshi, pero me quedé dormida a su lado. Los rayos del sol hicieron despertarlo.

-¿Cómo se siente, señor Aoshi? Le voy a traer su medicina.

-Me siento mejor.

Se incorporó y se sentó con toda calma. Le sonreí y me tomó por la barbilla

-¡Gracias! –dijo con una apenas perceptible sonrisa.

Creo que por fin pude encontrar la sonrisa del señor Aoshi. Y en cuanto a Saitou, lo único que puedo decir es que nunca lo olvidaré. Después de todo, si yo estuve a su lado fue porque sentía algo por él…no de la mejor forma, pero ahora ya me concentraré en el Okashira Aoshi Shinomori.

*FIN*


End file.
